Notice the Smallest Detail
by S-SpecialK
Summary: Sitting in the corner, alone just as always. She would smile warm-heartily and never show her sorrow. It’s amazing that no one was able to notice the many sighs that showed that. hinted NaruHina Oneshot


Notice the Smallest Details

By

Amaya-chan

* * *

**Summary: Sitting in the corner, alone just as always. She would smile warm-heartily and never show her sorrow. It's amazing that no one was able to notice the many sighs that showed that.**

**Pairing: Hinted NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Miss Invisible" by Marie Digby.**

**Author's Note: Well…LOVE NARUHINA!! I love this pairing. They are the most innocent pairing in Naruto in Fanfics lol. Well, I hope you will all enjoy! Oh, and Amaya and Usagi-chan are other names that I go by even though Usagi-chan is only a nickname. Also, if you are the type to read past the song lyrics and continue after the song lyrics, for this story, you can't or else, the story won't make sense. I just wanted to let you all know that.

* * *

**

_Sit out…_

_Sit Alone…_

_Smile Warmly…_

_Hide Yourself…_

_Cry Alone…_

_Always Pretending…_

_…Become Invisible…

* * *

_

_**There's a girl,**_

_**Who sits under the bleachers**_

_**Just another day eating alone**_

_**And though she smiles**_

_**There is something she's hiding**_

_**And she can't find a way to relate**_

_**She just goes unnoticed**_

_**As the crowd passes by**_

_**She'll pretend to be busy**_

_**When inside she just wants to cry

* * *

**_

…Sit Out…Sit Alone…

Faintly blending into the background, she was never noticed. She was no one that was important weather it be at home or in school. She would never be like all those popular kids; she convinced herself of that. So instead of speaking, she would always remain silent, as if she was forbidden to speak. Never; never will she be noticed by those around her.

Just sit out, she repeatedly whispered to herself. There was no reason to even call out to someone anymore because her voice would fade away before her words would reach their ears. Sit Alone…she repeatedly thought to herself because she already knew, there would be no different than any other day. Still, she can't help it if she wanted _someone _to notice her, listen to her, be with her, and become friends with her. It has been what she had dreamed for a very long time.

* * *

…Smile Warmly…Hide Yourself…

_Forbidden…_

She can't do anything that will reveal her real emotions. In her milky white eyes she tries her very best to conceal her pain that was always nagging her in her heart and her mind. It was actually extremely difficult for her. The sweet shy girl with long beautiful raven hair, already in high school, vowed to herself that she would always smile.

_No reason to cry…_

That's what she thought when she ever had the urge to. She believed this was being strong. Though the words of last thing she was told, with the last person she hung out with, rung faintly in her mind. And it wouldn't leave whenever she felt this way

"_Hyuuga Hinata-chan, you never let anyone hurt you and tears prove you have the guts to show your emotions. Never be ashamed of them, okay? I want you to remember that."_

She wanted to believe in that so badly, but she just can't. She can only smile in front of others no matter how hurt she was. Nothing you could do, will ever make she shed her tears. Beat her up and laugh at her, nothing will make her cry in front of others.

Though you think she may enjoy hiding like this and doing this because she wants to, her voice will echo. This silent voice that echoes from her heart that you will have to listen so closely for will ring out as loud as it can. However, no one will notice it because they are too busy doing other things, ignoring her, or making fun of her. She wants someone to hear it so much. It hurts her so slowly.

"I want someone to notice me and become my friend…so I can finally stop hiding."

* * *

_**She'll sing:**_

"_**Take a little look at Miss Always Invisible**_

_**Look a little closer, I really, really want you to put yourself in her shoes**_

_**Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible**_

_**Look a little harder and maybe you will see why she waits for the day**_

_**When you ask her, her name"

* * *

**_

…Cry Alone…Always Pretending…

So why won't she ever cry in front of others? That was already answered. She thinks that hiding her pain and not crying shows strength, so, to her, showing tears is showing weakness. It's what she has always believed and forever will. That's what she told herself over and over in her heart.

Those milky white eyes always show such sorrow and longing. Why couldn't anyone see? Was it because the way she was always pretending? The way she would force her bright smiles that were obviously lies? No matter, everyday ends the same way.

"Tadaima (**I'm Home**)"

She drags her feet home and up to her empty room with pure white walls. Her father wouldn't even give a second glance at his daughter, let alone say a kind, "Okaerinasai (**Welcome home**)" It's a fact she faces everyday. Her father still blames her for her mother's death. He claims that, "If she hadn't have you, she would still be alive now!" So, she took that into full thought, and agrees with him and punishes herself for even being born. So her house feels so empty and filled with nothing, for even her father, won't even acknowledge her for who she is.

After she locks the door to her room, she allows her back to lean against the door and slid down till she hits the floor. Her raven bangs cover those pure white eyes. Slowly water begins to stream down her face.

_Drip_

_Drop _

_Drip _

_Drop_

She cried…for so many things she cried, and every time she did, she tried to force herself to stop, and scold herself. Her vision became clouded with her tears that flooded her eyes. However in the end, she would continue wiping away her tears until she couldn't cry anymore, and she would put that fake smile back on her features whenever she saw another...

* * *

…Become Invisible…

Her lifestyle wasn't the best but now, no matter what, she will smile in front of anyone just to hide her pain. No one will notice her; no one will talk to her. She was alone. No one would even look at her. They can't remember her name or who she is. She's just there; blending into the scenery…faintly smiling.

This is how she lived life and she finally decided to live it alone

* * *

_**In the beginning, in the first weeks of class**_

_**She did everything to try and fit in**_

_**But the others couldn't seem to get passed the mismatched on the surface**_

_**And she would close her eyes when she laughed and she fell down the stairs**_

_**And the more they joked**_

_**And the more they screamed**_

_**She retired to where she is now**_

_**And she'll sing:**_

"_**Take a little look at Miss Always Invisible**_

_**Look a little harder, I really, really want you to put yourself in her shoes**_

_**Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible**_

_**Look a little closer and maybe you will see why she waits for the day**_

_**When you ask her, her name"

* * *

**_

_Sit out…_

_Sit Alone…_

_Smile Warmly…_

_Hide Yourself…_

_Cry Alone…_

_Always Pretending…_

_…Become Invisible…

* * *

_

_**And one day, just the same as the last**_

_**Just the days spent in counting the time**_

_**Came a boy who sat under the bleachers**_

_**Just a little bit farther behind

* * *

**_

Faintly blending into the background, he was never noticed. He was no one that was important weather it be at home or in school. He would never be like all those popular kids; he convinced himself of that. So instead of speaking, he would always remain silent, as if she was forbidden to speak. Never; never will he be noticed by those around him.

Just sit out, he repeatedly whispered to himself. There was no reason to even call out to someone anymore because his voice would fade away before his words would reach their ears. Sit Alone…he repeatedly thought to herself because he already knew, there would be no different than any other day. Still, he can't help it if he wanted _someone _to notice him, listen to him, be with him, and become friends with him. It has been what he had dreamed for a very long time.

He thought no one would notice him, but weather he knew or not, a pair of soft milky white eyes noticed him. A light blush crept along the figure's cheeks. He was just like her and she smiled a true smile for the very first time and under her breath she softly whispered something. He thought that no one noticed him, but she did. And who knows? Maybe he will notice her too.

"_Uzumaki Naruto-kun…I guess I'm not all alone anymore…"

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

**I'm DONE!! Yes! Please Review and NO Flames!! I hope you all enjoyed this short oneshot! **

**Okay, I just want you all to know that I am going to make a sequel to this where the two will actually meet, then another one that will conclude both of them. Both are going to be oneshots as well. This story, "Notice the Smallest Detail," is sort of the Prequel. Well I hope you will look forward to it:) So till next time, Enjoy Your Day!!!**


End file.
